


Four's a Crowd

by DaisyChainz



Series: Caution: Phasma Working [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phasma Ships It, Single Mom Phasma, Star Wars modern au, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylux Romance Week: Valentine's NightBen wanted something unconventional for Valentine's, but things don't go the way he thought.





	Four's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Phasma's little helpers :D
> 
> I just finished writing this, so it's basically unedited. Just a heads up.

It was Saturday night and Ben had joined Hux at his apartment. It wasn't his first time back since they shared that first awful kiss, but it was a rare enough occurrence that Ben had looked around and grinned when he came through the door. 

The first time he had come over he had kissed Hux sweetly and told him "I feel like I have so much to make up for." Hux had smiled and answered "then you may."

Now Ben sat back on Hux's blue couch and sighed. "I'm stuffed."

Hux looked up from his own food. "But you haven't even tried this one yet! Just have one bite . . ."

Hux laughed as Ben groaned. "Jesus, where do you put it all? Not many people can eat me under the table."

Hux almost choked. "Well, that wasn't on the menu, but." He looked at Ben with a different kind of hunger in his eyes. 

Ben raised his eyebrows. "Really?" Hux couldn't help but notice he sounded interested. 

"Absolutely." He put the last forkful of food in his mouth and chewed. "Although, I tend to save that for special occasions."

Ben cleared his throat and sat up at that. "Well, speaking of special occasions . . ."

Hux watched him closely. "Yes?"

"Well, you know that Thursday is Valentine's day, I know," he held up a hand to stall Hux's remark. "We haven't been going out that long, and I don't want to make things weird by making a big deal about it. I thought maybe we could do something lowkey together?"

Hux took his time wiping his mouth and neatly folding his napkin. "I should have said something sooner. I'm sorry, Ben." He took a breath. "I already have plans for Valentine's evening."

The was a long pause before Ben answered. "You have plans?"

Hux laid a hand on his knee. "Yes, I'm sorry. I've had this date planned for a while. Quite a while, in fact."

Ben's eyebrows wrinkled together. "You have a date?"

Hux's mouth twitched. "In a manner of speaking. I'll be accompanied by two very lovely young ladies." He managed to hold it together until Ben's complete confusion took over his face; then he broke out laughing. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't turn down the chance to tease you." He kissed the end of Ben's nose.

Ben still looked perplexed. "What am I missing?" He let Hux kiss him again. 

Finally Hux sat back, the occasional chuckle still bubbling up. "Phasma and I have a standing tradition for Valentine's day. She gets to get dressed up and go out for the night--all night some years. And I stay at her place and watch the girls."

Ben shook his head. "What girls?"

Hux looked surprised. "Phasma has twin daughters."

There was a long moment of silence. "What?" Hux had to laugh at Ben's expression again. 

"Have you not heard about her girls? Clearly not." He pressed closer to Ben on the couch, accepting Ben slipping his arms around him. "They are three, well three and a half if they're telling it. Raena and Jyna. Phasma decided she was ready to have children, and with no partner in sight she did in vitro with a sperm donor."

"Did you . . . ?"

"No, although we did discuss it. It would have been a bit complicated, and I enjoy being a spoiling Uncle over being a responsible Father."

Ben rested his cheek over Hux's hair. "So you've known them their whole lives."

Ben could hear the smile in Hux's voice. "Right from the beginning. I was there when they were born."

"That's amazing." His arms tightened around Hux, he could feel him start to speak but nothing came out. Hux waited patiently. Finally, "I admit I'm a little jealous."

Hux grinned, "yes, not many men have gotten to see Phasma naked and screaming."

Ben choked a laugh. "Yes, well . . ." He chuckled as Hux sat up to face him. He stroked a hand over his cheek, settled it in his hair. Ben leaned into it. "Mmmmmm."

Hux moved a little closer. "You know there never has been anything between Phasma and me."

Ben nodded. "I don't mean that. She just knows you so much better. You two have so much history." Ben winked, "and now I find out you practically have children together." 

Hux leaned in and gave Ben a slow kiss. "You know me in ways Phasma never has." He fitted himself against Ben's chest and kissed him again. 

Ben felt his breath hitch, wondered if Hux could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. He breathed over Hux's lips and wrinkled his shirt between his fingers, tugging. 

Finally Hux pulled a little away, still staying in Ben's arms. "So, I don't know how you would feel about, joining me and the girls? I know babysitting three year olds is not exactly romantic but . . ." Ben cut him off with a kiss. 

"It sounds like a perfect way to spend Valentine's."

*** **

Phasma looked absolutely stunning when they arrived at her apartment Thursday evening. She wore a black dress, cut straight across her chest, falling to her calves with a split midway up her thigh. Her hair loose, makeup understated, and heels tall enough to make her tower over even Ben.

"You boys ready for this? Loins girded and all that?"

"We'll be fine," Hux assured her. "Tell the girls bye and be on your way."

"Come here Darlings!" Phasma bellowed down the hall. It sounded like a herd of elephants but soon two tiny girls came through the doorway. "Uncle Hux!" They cried out and swarmed him for hugs. Hux knelt down and gathered one to each side and lifted them, both giggling. 

"Girls, this is my friend Ben. Ben, this is Jyna" he bounced the blonde girl, "and Raena", this time the dark-haired girl. They both giggled again. 

Ben gave a little wave. "Hi girls."

They looked at him appraisingly for a moment. Then Raena cupped a hand around Hux's ear and whispered very loudly "is he your boyfriend?"

Hux flushed and looked questioning at Ben. Ben just smiled and looked right at Hux when he answered, "yes, I am Hux's boyfriend."

Hux smiled back until the girls demanded his attention again.

*** **

Hux was a bit surprised at how comfortable Ben was in the frilly pink room the girls shared. He gladly admired each of the items the girls brought to show off to him; Raena had baby dolls and pieces from her tea set, Jyna had a tank and a light saber. He answered when they asked questions and nodded as they chattered about their school and their friends. He made the appropriate noises when they announced, individually, that they were "three and a half".

When the girls momentarily lost interest in him Hux stepped in. "I thought you said you were an only child? You don't seem too overwhelmed by all this."

Ben grinned. "Whew, two at once is a lot. I told you I had a cousin. She's ten years younger than me."

"Ah", Hux managed before the girls swooped in again. 

Hux had also incorrectly assumed Ben would rather spend time with Jyna, the tomboy. However, he was perfectly happy to play baby dolls and tea party, and get his fingernails painted by Raena. 

That suited Hux just fine. It gave him the chance to help advise Jyna on plans for her plastic army, and argue battle strategy with a three (and a half) year old. 

Ben was being paraded through the living room in a pink boa when Hux called bedtime. Both girls protested but Ben helped corral them and promised an extra bedtime book if they cleaned up their toys first.

Hux finished reading his last book to Jyna, and was stroking her hair as she then pretended to read her book to her toy Porg. But his attention was on Ben, watching as he did all the different voices for Peter and the Wolf. Ben caught him watching and smiled. 

Once the girls were tucked in and the lights turned off the two men collapsed into dining room chairs. They passed a bottle of nail polish remover between them. Hux hadn't escaped the nail color. 

As Hux watched Ben scrub at his cuticles he said, "thank you." Ben stopped and met his eyes. "For what?"

Hux gestured around them. "Most new boyfriends" he paused and blushed "get taken out to a five star restaurant on Valentine's. While the chicken nuggets were organic I don't think they qualified for five stars."

Ben wiped his hands on a towel and reached for Hux's hand. "You are a very classy man, Hux. I would have gladly taken you to a five star restaurant. Gladly will, if you still want to later. But to be honest, the diner near your house was where we first went out to eat, I would love to go back. And in a pinch, chicken nuggets will do."

Hux stared down at Ben's giant hand covering his own. He felt like there was a lump in his throat when he opened his mouth. "Ben . . ."

A tiny voice inserted itself. "I'm thirsty."

*** **

Jyna needing a drink turned into Raena needing a drink. Both girls thought they needed a snack as well, but Hux put his foot down at water. "You just had a bedtime snack. Hush now and go to sleep."

Ben and Hux retreated to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. They stood listening for a moment, then Hux slipped his arms around Ben's waist. "Usually they get up once or twice, but they should settle down pretty quickly." He leaned in and gave Ben a quick peck. "Phasma has something for us in the refrigerator." He grinned and started to pull away. Ben closed his arms around Hux and gave him another kiss before releasing him. 

"Is it safe?" Ben followed him across the kitchen to peer into the fridge over Hux's shoulder. 

Hux pulled a covered tray out and set it on the counter. "She swore it was." He pulled the lid off to reveal strawberries and whipped cream. "Yum." He scooped a strawberry through the whipped cream and held it up for Ben. He watched Ben lean over and take a bite. Hux kissed a little juice off the corner of Ben's mouth. "She said we didn't need help in that department any more."

Ben made an agreeing face and fed Hux in turn. "Guess she's not wrong."

Hux kissed him and he tasted strawberries. Ben chased the taste into Hux's mouth, stepping into him and pulling him against his chest. Hux made a humming sound and pushed his fingers into Ben's hair. They didn't come up for air for some time. When they did Ben gasped "do you think . . ." They both froze as the sounds of a little voice singing floated down the hallway. 

Hux pulled out of his arms and picked up the tray. "I do not. Come on, let's take this in the living room."

Phasma had a decent view from her living room window. The neighborhood was lit up for the evening, and from just the right angle the river was in view between some buildings a block over. Hux joined Ben at the window, standing and watching the neighborhood with him. Then he took his hand and Ben turned towards him. "Have you ever thought about having kids?" Ben asked. 

Hux stroked over Ben's fingers with his own, Ben closed his hand over his, completely covering it. "Sometimes since Phasma did. It is rather daunting, though. Adoption is difficult and expensive, finding a surrogate has so many potential issues." He raised his other hand and brushed it over Ben's shoulder. "Some friends tried to do a private adoption but it didn't end well. Phasma had the right idea, but I lack her uterus." Ben smiled and captured Hux's other hand in his as well. He kissed his knuckles. "Plus, I'm not sure I'm really cut out for fatherhood. I love the girls, and it's always fun to come watch them. But, I really don't know how Phasma does it."

Ben nodded. "It's kind of exhausting."

Hux yanked his hands toward himself, causing Ben to take a stumbling half-step into him. "Exactly." He kissed him slowly, then motioned towards the couch. "Come on, let's take advantage of the non-spiked Valentine's goodies."

They sat there for a while, eating the berries, the TV turned on for the noise. There had not been a peep from down the hall for so long Hux assumed the girls had finally gone to sleep. "We might be safe now. But our options are limited." Ben reached for him and he continued "and we Must be quiet."

Ben laughed, "it's fine. I just want to get my hands on you. It doesn't have to get out of control."

But things had gotten a bit out of hand a little later when a little voice piped up, "you have a snack."

Ben, who had pushed Hux back onto the couch and was busy exploring his mouth with his tongue almost leaped off Hux and the couch. 

They looked to the doorway where Jyna was standing in her nightgown and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?" Hux sat up, straightened his shirt and answered smoothly, "hugging. And yes, your Mommy left that for Ben and myself."

"Can I have one?"

Hux looked at Ben, who just scooted over to make a Jyna-sized space between them. "C'mon" he said, patting the cushion. Hux lifted her onto the couch and handed her a berry. "I want to dip." So he held the whipped cream cup up for her. 

When she was done Hux took her to get washed up. When he brought her back to tell Ben good night again he stopped short. Ben grinned from the couch where Raena was now eating a strawberry.

Whatever show had been playing was over by the time they got the girls back to bed. Hux laid at one end of the couch and Ben at the other "better to be safe." They propped their feet up and played tootsies, grinning at each other. 

"This is fun. I vote we continue this tradition next year." Ben said, not quite meeting Hux's eyes. Hux drank in the implication and tapped Ben's foot until he looked up. "I agree."

Ben ran a foot along the edge of Hux's pants, teasing his skin. "We might want to plan a little better, though." He winked, "maybe a blowjob or a quickie beforehand to get us through the evening. You know, take the edge off first."

Hux couldn't help but laugh. "Possibly. Or maybe by then we'll be able to keep our hands off each other for a couple of hours."

Ben eyed him from his end of the couch. "No, I don't think so . . ." And Hux felt his face go warm. 

He stretched his leg out further and slid it up Ben's leg. Ben glanced down the hall, then scooted down a tiny bit, giving Hux better access. Hux massaged his thigh, gripping with his toes and digging in a bit. With a loud sigh Ben closed his eyes and ran his own foot up the inside of Hux's leg. "That actually feels really good." 

Hux dug in higher on his thigh. "Imagine what I could do with my hands."

Ben looked at him through his long dark lashes. "I'm trying really hard not to. It's difficult." 

Hux pushed his foot up higher, almost to Ben's groin. "Well then, let's just see what my foot can do." Ben watched his foot intently as he pushed his toes into the crease above his thigh, not quite touching anything too sensitive. 

Ben could feel his heart jump and his breath coming a little faster. He checked the hallway again, but the girls had been quiet for an hour, and it was late. Could it possibly be safe? Hux wiggled his toes and drew his attention back to his lap.

Slouching down just a little gave Hux the reach he needed to skim over the front of Ben's jeans, still not quite touching anything. He watched Ben's eyes start to lose focus as he concentrated on Hux's foot and his own anticipation. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of teasing him, Hux stroked his foot over the growing bulge in Ben's pants. He groaned and slid down just a little more, giving Hux more leverage. He stroked again, this time putting a little more weight behind it. Ben shuddered so Hux did it again. 

His began working him over in ernest, watching him squirm, trying to stay quiet and continually glancing down the hallway. He rubbed the sole of his foot up the length, then dug his toes in. Ben let out a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ben." He whispered. Ben opened his eyes but they barely could focus on him. "I want to do more to you." Ben sucked in a deep breath and ground his hips up. "What?" Was the best he could manage. 

Hux pulled his foot back abruptly, drawing a protest from Ben. Hux sat up and pulled Ben up to face him. He took his face in his hands and caught his eye. Ben was still breathing hard. "You gave up your whole Valentine's evening for me. I want to do something for you."

"Did it for you," Ben sighed out. "Did it to be with you. Don't want to be anywhere else."

"Neither do I. So let me do this."

Ben glanced down the hall again. "Where?"

Hux started pulling him off the couch. "The bathroom has a lock, come on." With a tight grip on Ben's wrist he took him down the hall to the bathroom. He shoved him in, then followed to lock the door. 

Ben grabbed him and spun him around. Then he was kissing him, pushing against him, holding him tight with those wonderful hands. 

Hux reached between them and gave him a good squeeze. Ben forgot himself for a moment and groaned. Hux put his hand over his mouth. "Shhhhhh, we don't want to be interrupted again." Ben shook his head behind Hux's hand. "You have two choices. You can come in my mouth, or into the sink with my finger up your ass."

Ben's eyes dilated and almost rolled back in his head. He licked Hux's hand and gave a muffled "Jesus Christ Hux . . ."

Hux grinned and squeezed again. "You'd better decide fast Ben, I don't think your going to last long at this rate."

Ben shook his head again. "Finger." He managed. "Good choice" said Hux approvingly as he started undoing his pants. 

When he pulled out Ben's hard dick he made an sound in the back of his throat. "Beautiful." He whispered and stroked it a few times. "Hux," Ben whined. "Oh please . . ."

"Come on," Hux directed him to stand over the sink. He slid the medicine cabinet open and looked around. He finally found a tube that looked promising and pulled it out. As he opened it and squeezed a little on his finger he put his mouth to Ben's ear. "Spread your legs." Ben leaned his hands on the counter and obeyed. "Oh, that's perfect Ben. You're so perfect." With one hand he spread Ben's ass cheeks, and slid the other between. Ben gave another shuddering sigh as Hux circled his tight ass, pressing in just lightly as the muscles relaxed enough for him. 

He only went in to the first knuckle. Then he reached around and wrapped his hand around Ben's dick. Ben leaned more heavily against the sink, chin to his chest. He was breathing hard and fighting to keep quiet. 

Hux smiled and pressed his chest into Ben's shoulder. "You feel so hot and tight. I'm going to do something for you, now. I'm going to make you feel so good, and come so, so hard." He was moving his finger now, to the same pace as his hand. His finger worked in deeper; he thought about adding another one but Ben was too close. He was gasping and trying to push into Hux's fist, and back onto his finger at the same time. 

"I can't wait until I get to do this with my dick." And he drove his finger as far as he could at that angle, and gripped Ben's dick hard. He could actually feel Ben's orgasm beginning, in the way his muscles tensed and his breathing caught. Also in the way his ass gripped Hux's finger tightly, then started the slow pulse of him coming.

Ben let out his breath in a short of low whine, but he didn't cry out. Hux watched in fascination as he worked Ben's dick through, come splattering into the sink. 

When there was no more and Ben's body had relaxed, Hux pulled his finger from his ass and turned on the sink. He washed his hands and then Ben's softening dick. He pulled his clothes back up and neatly tucked him back in. 

Ben turned to him and grabbed him tightly. He pushed him into the wall and spoke against his lips. "That was fucking amazing. You made me feel that way; now I want to do the same for you." Hux was so focused on Ben he hadn't even realized how hard he was. Ben pulled him out of his pants and stroked him, his hand tight and infuriatingly slow. He grazed his lips over Hux's ear. "I'm gonna stroke you off, but don't worry. I won't let you get messy." Hux choked off a cry. 

Ben continued whispering on his ear as his hand worked him over. "You just took me apart and now I'm make sure you know just how amazing you made me feel. How amazing you make me feel all the time."

Hux could start to feel his own orgasm coming, but Ben was in no hurry to release his dick. Hux was gasping for breath and clutching at Ben's arm, just about to roll over the edge when he finally dropped to his knees and took Hux all the way into his throat. 

Hux only just managed not to cry out. Ben didn't go slowly, his urgency causing him to take Hux a little more shallowly after that first mouthful, but with a lot of enthusiasm. Ben made sure Hux wasn't too deep as he felt him coming, so he could catch it in his mouth. 

"Oh God, Ben." Hux was gripping his hair while Ben worked his hand over his base. When he was done Ben pulled off and looked up at Hux as he swallowed. Hux felt one final flare of arousal and then exhaustion over took him. He sagged against the wall. Ben took a moment to lick him clean, then stood up and took his turn of tucking Hux back into his clothes. 

Before they had managed to pull themselves back together the door knob rattled. They both looked in alarm, and it rattled again. 

"I need to go potty."

They looked at each other in glassy-eyed shock for a moment, then started laughing. 

Hux took a fortifying breath and pushed Ben towards the sink. "You clean up, I'll handle this."

Jyna stood in the hallway, rubbing her eyes in the sudden light. "I need to go potty." She repeated. Hux picked her up. "You can use Mommy's bathroom."

"But we're not supposed to use Mommy's bathroom."

"I'm Uncle Hux. I say tonight it's all right."

Before Ben turned on the water to wash his hands he heard Jyna ask "why can't I use that one?" And Hux answer "Because Ben and I are fixing it."

When Hux came back to the hallway to wait he found the door closed with Ben standing in the hall, leaning against the wall. Hux raised his eyebrows. "Raena too?" At Ben's nod he came to a decision. "Desperate times call for separate measures."  
*** **  
When Phasma got home she found Ben and Hux asleep at opposite ends of the couch, each with a little girl asleep on his chest. 

Hux: I forgot to send you this last night. This is your daughter being made battle-ready by her sister. 

(Sends a photo of Raena solemnly painting Jyna's finger nails) 

Phasma: I see. It must have been quite serious judging by the color of pink she chose. 

Hux: absolutely. She was going to strike the final blow to her enemies. Also, you are out of fudge cookies. 

Phasma: wasn't there a whole bag? 

Hux: it's Ben's fault.

Phasma: don't you throw Ben under the bus on this one. I know you love those cookies. 

Hux: you know you really only buy them for me. 

Phasma: I do. Thank you for watching the girls last night. I know this year you could have had a much more exciting Valentine's. I'll understand if next year you would rather not. 

Hux: Ben and I already decided we'll be back next year. 

Phasma: we'll see. I'm just glad you seem to have found someone. 

Hux: thank you, I really think I might have. 

Phasma: oh, and thank you boys so much for "fixing" my bathroom. 

Hux: . . .

Phasma: ;)


End file.
